Recuerdame
by Jatsiri 07
Summary: La vida de natasha nunca a sido muy sencilla que digamos, sin embargo jamás imaginó estar en una situación como esta, deseando morir antes de hacer sufrir a alguien.


_Recuérdame_

 _¡Corre!... mis piernas ya no responden, solo siguen por inercia, ni siquiera se donde estoy ni a donde debo ir, solo sé que si me detengo, no viviré para averiguarlo._

 _¡Nat...corre!... se me hace difícil respirar, estoy muriendo, tengo un cuadro de taquicardia grave, lo se, no soy médico, pero tampoco soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta, ser espía tiene sus ventajas después de todo, te ayuda a saber si te estas muriendo o no._

 _¡Corre!... Me desangro, he perdido demasiada sangre, estoy corriendo desde hace... una hora ya?... No estoy segura, no tengo idea de nada, ahora mismo estoy sumida en un mar de confusión, solo sigo corriendo._

 _¡No te rindas... por favor! ..."esa voz...esa voz me persigue desde que todo empezó...es...es tu voz". ¿Porqué suena tan real?...¿Por que es como si te tuviera a mi lado dándome aliento, ahora que es lo que más me falta?...¿Porqué suenas como el antiguo tú?...¿Porqué?_

 _Me desplomo lentamente, "lo lamento", respiro con dificultad, y empiezo a toser con violencia, tal vez ese proyectil en mi pecho ya me paso factura, comienzo a escupir mucha sangre y siento que ya no puedo respirar,ni siquiera de a pocos, "si, ya lo hizo" pienso con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y mi mente se vuelve un remolino de recuerdos, todos contigo como protagonista, como te conocí cuando bajaste del hellicarrier, como rompimos la barrera de solo el saludo para tratarnos mas amablemente, como desmantelamos S.H.I.E.L.D juntos a pesar de que nos costo mucho, como prácticamente te obligue que me respondieras si confiabas tu vida en mi y esa respuesta que diste... alivio un poco mi alma, como te bese en esas escaleras con la excusa de una distracción, como tu lo hiciste dos años después en el salón de entrenamiento de una manera que no creí que haría alguien como tu, como te volviste importante para mi de una forma que me causo terror, como me regalaste aquel baile que estaba destinado a la querida Peggy Carter, como yo te hice olvidar ese pasado que tanto te angustiaba y te regale este presente que nos esta hundiendo en el mas amargo martirio que puede existir, como te buscaba cuando estaba angustiaba, o como tu lo hacías cuando los problemas te abrumaban y te deslizabas en mi habitación solo para poder desahogarte conmigo, como vivimos un tórrido romance en el que solo te podía brindar mi cuerpo, y tu me dabas la tranquilidad que con nadie mas encontré, nada de sentimentalismos, te lo dije desde el inicio de todo, y tu lo aceptaste no muy convencido, porque a pesar de todo te cuidaba de mi, no quería que salieras lastimado por mi culpa, y sin darme cuenta...fui yo la que estaba perdida en un bosque sin salida, del que ni ahora que estoy muriendo y que sé que me detestas puedo salir, me empiezan a picar los ojos y aunque trato de cerrarlos para que no hagan lo que me temo, gruesas lagrimas empiezan a brotar de ellos, lagrimas que rápidamente se vuelves en un llanto incontenible, odio llorar, solo demuestra debilidad, característica que por años me dedique a borrar de mi, pero...en estos momentos es asi como me siento... débil, sin las fuerzas necesarias ni siquiera para dejar de hacerlo. -Que patético- digo con la boca llena de sangre._

 _Porque lloro?... porque?, estoy preparada para esto, entre las consecuencias de una misión estaba presente el morir, siempre lo supe y nunca me importó. Jamas tuve miedo ante la idea de hacerlo, me atormentaba mas el hecho de seguir teniendo dentro mío aquel monstruo que no me dejaba vivir en paz, aquel por el que nunca me permití acercarme a alguien, aquel por el que siempre me aleje de ti y por el que te hice sufrir, a ese monstruo si le tenia miedo, a el si, solo a el, entonces ¿porqué lloro?... Si no temo morir, si morir siempre fue una opción...¿Porqué? tal vez lo hago porque a pesar de que no temía a la muerte, jamas pensé que tu provocarías la mia, que fueras tu el que jalara el gatillo que sentenciara mi destino, para eso...para eso nunca me preparé, nunca me detuve a pensar en esa horrible posibilidad, sonrío con nostalgia y sigo tosiendo, poco a poco voy perdiendo la conciencia y todo se va volviendo negro a mi alrededor, se que no me queda mucho tiempo y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es recordar todo, como fue que lo que teníamos se convirtió en la mejor arma para hacernos daño, como te utilizaron para lograr lo que querían, aprovechándose del hecho que no eras consiente de lo que hacías, como fingí que nada de eso me importaba a pesar que moría por dentro, es raro...ahora que soy capaz de admitir que despertabas en mi los mas bellos sentimientos, a ti nada de eso te importa, deje de ser importante para ti desde aquel dia en que te perdí, tal vez no físicamente, pero si perdí al hombre que me amaba, porque se que lo hacías, perdí al hombre que a pesar de mis rabietas y mis temores personales (mi monstruo) como lo digo yo, estaba dispuesto a todo por mi, hasta entregar su vida, se que suena ególatra de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar sentir orgullo al saber que yo provocaba emociones asi en alguien tan puro como tu. Alguien que se vio manchado por el odio y ambición de los demás y por mi culpa, lamentablemente._

 _Sin embargo ahora, todo cambió... el hombre que me disparó no era el mismo, no sentía nada, no demostraba nada, parecía una máquina lista para aniquilar a cualquiera, no pude evitar recordar a tu amigo cuando te vi, a James Banners, y pensar que tu mirada era la misma que tenia él cuando nos atacó...perdida...la mirada de alguien que solo cumple su misión y no le importa más. No le importa que este matando a la persona que alguna vez amó._

 _Ahora que todo terminará, que yo estoy muriendo, recuerdo como fue que todo cambió y que este desastre empezó._


End file.
